Untitled
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Sherlock était à son chevet. Mais ça ne suffirait pas.


Sherlock ne m'appartient pas, blablabla...

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled<strong>

* * *

><p>Je n'aurais pas pu me souvenir du silence si celui ci n'avait pas été suivi par tant de bruit. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à remettre les choses bout à bout, pour reconstituer le puzzle dont je suis apparemment la pièce centrale. J'ai comme l'impression que tout ces pions, tout ces bruits sont centrés autour de moi. Ça pourrait être agréable. Si la douleur ne me paralysait pas de cette façon. Elle est partout à la fois, s'insinuant dans mes veines, dans mes muscles. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà eu aussi mal dans ma vie. Je ne savais même pas qu'une telle douleur pouvait exister. Je suis soudain pris par l'envie de savoir. Savoir où je me trouve. Savoir ce qui se passe. J'ouvre les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. La douleur est trop intense, la lumière trop aveuglante. Mes pupilles ne le supportent pas. Je ne comprends pas. Je veux savoir et voir. Mais, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis obligé d'abdiquer face à la rébellion de mon corps.<p>

La douleur me tue. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, quoi qu'on me fasse, si on ne règle pas cette douleur, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Je voudrais pouvoir hurler à quel point j'ai mal, dire à ceux qui sont autour de moi de faire quelque chose. Mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. Pourtant, on s'occupe de moi, on me parle, je le sais:

- Monsieur...? Monsieur, vous m'entendez?

Oui. Je vous entends. Votre voix est lointaine, mais elle est là. Je ne peux pas vous répondre, vous dire que je suis là. Pourquoi mon corps ne m'obéit plus? Que lui ai-je infligé pour qu'il haïsse ainsi mon esprit? Je m'aperçois que la douleur disparait, petit à petit. Je ne sais pas si on m'a fait quelque chose, si elle a disparue d'elle même ou par l'opération du Saint Esprit, mais elle n'est plus là.

Que s'est-il passé? Je dois me souvenir... J'étais chez nous. 221B Baker Street. Je me suis disputé avec lui. Pour changer. Je suis parti pour aller dormir chez Sarah. Je n'ai pas pris de taxi. J'ai marché. La suite...? J'ai besoin de la suite... Il ne faisait pas encore nuit. Mais il pleuvait. J'en suis sur. Il pleuvait. Ensuite, ma mémoire n'est qu'un amas de bruit, de cris, de douleur et de lumière. Et soudain, les souvenirs me secouent. Un accident de voiture. Un bête accident de voiture. Je ne l'avais pas vu. Il roulait sans doute trop vite. La pluie n'aurait rien arrangé.

Mon corps se rebelle une nouvelle fois contre mon esprit et mes poumons ne s'ouvrent plus. J'étouffe. Une alarme stridente se met en marche, tout près de mon oreille gauche. C'est à la fois insupportable et rassurant . Rassurant parce que cette machine alerte ceux qui sont là que je suis en train de mourir sous leurs yeux.

- Il s'étouffe! Passez moi le chariot d'intubation!

Encore ces voix lointaines. Rassurantes. On s'occupe de moi. Je ne mourrais pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Je crois que mon esprit s'est évanoui quand on m'a glissé ce tube dans la gorge, cédant aux assauts de mon corps. Il n'y a plus de bruit, désormais. Si ce n'est celui, régulier, des machines qui surveillent mon état. Mes yeux ne veulent toujours pas s'ouvrir, mon corps ne veut toujours pas m'obéir. Il m'en veut toujours. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas seul. Il y a quelqu'un avec moi. Seul organes qui daignent encore m'obéir de façon fiable, mes oreilles deviennent mes yeux, m'indiquant chaque détail de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Sur ma droite, il y a quelqu'un, c'est sûr. Je peux entendre sa respiration. Saccadée, épuisée. Des sanglots, peut être. On entre dans la pièce et la personne près de moi se lève.<p>

- Docteur...

Le bip des machines se fait un peu plus rapide. Mon coeur ne m'a pas encore lâché non plus. Car j'ai reconnu sa voix. Le seul pour qui mon rythme cardiaque puisse aussi bien s'accélérer que s'arrêter brutalement. Le seul que j'aime, sans doute.

- Que vous ont dit les infirmières?

- Je ne sais rien de son état...

Les voix sont moins lointaines que ne l'ont été les autres. C'est sans doute bon signe.

- Bien, je crois que vous devriez vous rasseoir.

Après un moment de silence, le médecin continue:

- Je ne vous cache pas que l'état de votre ami est critique...

Tant que ça? Mais j'ai encore toute ma tête... Mon esprit fonctionne très bien. Pourquoi mon état serait-il critique? Mon corps fait des siennes, mais cela va s'arranger.

- Les dégats causés par l'accident étaient très graves. Nous avons fait tous ce qui était en notre pouvoir. Tout repose sur lui, désormais.

- D'accord.

Sa voix est fébrile. Je sens mes viscères se contracter à l'idée qu'il puisse pleurer pour moi. Mais je me fais sans doute des idées. Sherlock ne peut pas pleurer...

- Mais je ne veux pas vous bercer dans de faux espoirs. Il ne se bat pas. Pas forcément parce qu'il n'a aucune envie de vivre. Je pense que c'est plutôt parce qu'il ne sait pas qu'il doit se battre.

Ce médecin est un idiot, Sherlock. Ne l'écoute pas. Je me bats. Tout mon esprit se bat contre mon corps. Je veux pouvoir te revoir, je veux pouvoir te serrer contre moi encore une fois, sentir la chaleur de ta peau. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Ne l'écoute pas. Sa voix est soudainement toute proche. Il a posé sa tête près de la mienne:

- Vous savez... La police... Ils ont dit que ce... conducteur avait bu... De l'alcool... Et il a...

Non. Il pleure. J'en suis certain, désormais. Sherlock Holmes, l'homme sans coeur est en train de pleurer. Parce qu'il a eut peur pour moi. Parce qu'il a peur pour moi. Si seulement je pouvais l'enlacer, le rassurer. Je meurs d'envie de lui murmurer que tout va bien, que je suis là pour lui, mais mon corps n'est pas encore sous mon contrôle. Il ne faut pas qu'il pleure.

- ... Vous savez ce qu'il a eu, ce gars... On lui a retiré son permis de conduire... Il a tué John et il va s'en sortir avec un retrait de permis!

Je ne suis pas encore mort, Sherlock. Mon esprit est là. Avec toi.

- Je comprends, monsieur... Mais calmez vous, s'il vous plait... Vous êtes dans un hopital...

Si seulement je pouvais sourire... Parce que je sais qu'il n'arrêtera pas. Il se fout comme de l'an mil qu'on soit dans un hôpital ou une rave party. La porte s'ouvre et je comprends que le médecin s'est éclipsé, laissant Sherlock seul dans sa douleur. Seul, ou presque. Parce que je suis là.

* * *

><p>Le bruit est revenu rapidement. Sans que je comprenne réellement pourquoi. Les voix se sont faites plus pressantes, comme s'il y avait urgence. Et, parmi tout ce bruit, je reconnais sa voix. Ses sanglots. Il me dit qu'il m'aime, me supplie de me réveiller. J'essaie. Je te jure que j'essaie, mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile. Pourquoi je me sens si fatigué? Les voix se font de plus en plus lointaines. Puis le bip près de mon oreille, rapide mais régulier, ne deviens plus qu'une longue sonnerie, plate, comme la ligne qui s'affiche sur le moniteur. Je suis en arrêt cardiaque. Mon Dieu, c'est comme ça que ça fait... Je sens mon sang s'arrêter dans mes veines. Mes poumons ont beau se soulever au rythme du respirateur, plus un souffle d'air ne vient nourrir mes muscles. Les voix ne sont plus qu'un souffle à mes oreilles:<p>

- Le défibrillateur! Vite!

C'est trop tard. Je le sais...

Où est Sherlock? Dites lui que je l'aime. Je ne lui ai pas dis. J'aurais du. Je t'aime, Sherlock. Ne m'oublie pas, s'il te plait...

* * *

><p>Le médecin regarde le moniteur cardiaque, puis son patient. Il jette un oeil à l'infirmière. Celle-ci secoue tristement la tête. Le médecin raccroche les palettes du défibrillateur puis regarde l'horloge:<p>

- Heure du décès: neuf heures quarante trois du matin.

La réaction de l'autre ne se fait pas attendre. Il a beau s'être présenté comme un ami du blessé, toute l'équipe médicale à comprit qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Il se rue sur le médecin, retenu in extremis par un aide soignant:

- Non! Vous devez essayer! Il n'est pas mort, pas encore!

- C'est fini, souffle l'aide soignant. Il est parti...

Il se calme, fixant le visage endormi de son amant. Il l'a perdu. Pour toujours. Il ne se réveillerait plus.

Fin


End file.
